english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Mercer
Matthew Mercer (born Matthew Christopher Miller; June 29, 1982) is an American voice actor, script writer and independent film maker. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Vincent (ep3), Vincent Aza/Pixelator (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Chuckie Sol, Hellhound/Kai *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Mech Guard 1, Wealthy Jock *Justice League: War (2014) - Guard 'Movies' *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member D, Fishermen Union Member G, Manaka's Father (ep9), Satoru Mihashi *Accel World (2013) - Black Vice *Attack on Titan (2014) - Levi *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Joker *Bleach (2014) - Shukuro Tsukishima *Blood Lad (2014) - Butler, Demon B (ep5), Fuyumi's Father, Kiji, Sam (ep11), Vampire (ep1) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Yusuke Asahina *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Kouichi Madanbashi *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Blue Square Member, Mizuki Akabayashi *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Mizuki Akabayashi, Kidnapper#2 (ep4), Man in Crowd#1 (ep1), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Silver Fullbuster *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Chamber *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Leorio Paladiknight, Cook (ep3), Crewman B (ep1) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Sinbad *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Yamato (eps230-256, 309-310), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Doctor (ep318), Ganryu, Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Heiji (ep316), Husband (ep248), Kaiza (ep180), Kanabun (ep181), Leaf Ninja (ep249), Pain (ep324), Samurai (ep208), Sand Assassin (ep182), Sekiei's Partner (ep192), Shade (ep233), Ubau (ep229), Ubau's Subordinate A (ep229), Yahiko (ep252+), Yoshiteru (ep202) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Might Guy, Hizashi Hyūga (ep44), Kotetsu Hagane, Man in Line B (ep34), Pain (ep38), Rogue Ninja (ep4), Rogue Ninja (ep8), Yamato (ep51), Zetsu (ep38) *One Piece (2015) - Trafalgar Law *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Ito Asanuma, Prince Demande *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Grimlock (ep6) *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Seijiro Kikuoka 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Mui *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - San 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Yusuke Asahina Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Marotti Video Games 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Keyes *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Robin/'Tim Drake' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Anarky *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Ranged 1, Ranged 5 *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Human Male *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Sergeant Samuels *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Wedge Antilles *Evolve (2015) - Abe *Fallout 4 (2015) - MacCready, Z1-14 *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Onyx Soldier, PA Officer, Pilot *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Norn Male *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Rehgar *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Pawn 3, Tanner Black *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adept Jorum Quintis, Adessa Citizen, Albert Zoef, Almain Refugee, Anred Amfast, Audern Reis, Beorn, Captain Fros Gonthorm, Cenner Bruge, Emaire Citizen, Gorhart Citizen, Herc Adwold, Javert Poole, Kalinotte Etrene, Laest Noster, Lenero Faust, Murdoc Hain, Pledgeshield, Scholar, Stellan Reitan, Templar, Traveler, Villagers *Knack (2013) - Gundahar *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans, Nemesis Orcs *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Myron *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Blackbeard, Demons, Gallows Dodger *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Ari, Slick *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Stormtrooper *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Policemen *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Jia Chong, Taishi Ci *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Apollonius, Bandit C, Hoodlum B *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Trey *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Ryoma *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Zato-1 *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 1 Pyrogen *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Gyūki the Eight-Tails, Pain *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Leon S. Kennedy *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Guardian Zephyrus *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Lao *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (89) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (44) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2016. Category:American Voice Actors